1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical assistance system and, in particular, to an assistance system for microsurgery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In surgical interventions and, in particular, in microsurgical interventions and tumor operations, intraoperative tissue samples are taken, which are then analyzed by a pathologist using frozen section diagnosis. The results of this analysis are then relayed to the operating surgeon by telephone and analyzed by the surgeon for the purpose of determining the further course of treatment. In order to perform such a frozen section diagnosis, the tissue samples acquired intraoperatively are sense to a pathology laboratory, where the samples are analyzed. There, the tissue samples are frozen and sectioned before being analyzed by the pathologist. This process generally takes around 15 minutes for one tissue sample. The period of time until the results of the analysis are received increases accordingly if multiple tissue samples are analyzed. Added to this duration is the time required for transporting the tissue samples to the pathology laboratory.
Because the quality of sections acquired from frozen tissue samples is poorer than the quality of sections of formalin-fixed, paraffin-embedded tissues and because only a limited amount of time is available for analysis, the demands on the abilities of the pathologist are very high. However, by the nature of the system, due to the low number of tissue samples, the poor quality of the frozen sections, and the short period of time available for analysis, it is possible for even a very good pathologist to return erroneous analyses relatively frequently, even when experienced pathologists are able to attain accuracy rates of 90% or more.
JP-H07-95556 A discloses a system that allows a remote observer to view an enlarged image of a sample on the stage of a microscope located in the operating room. In addition, the remote observer is connected to the operating room via telephone, such that communication between the treating doctor and the observer is possible.
US 2005/0033556 A1 discloses a diagnostic system comprising a device located in the operating room for acquiring genetic data from patient tissue as well as a diagnostic device located in a different room. The acquired genetic data are sent to the diagnostic device, where a search is performed for diagnostic information and the information found is displayed so that it may be verified by a pathologist. The verified diagnosis is then shown on a display located in the operating room. This allows the time required for a diagnosis to be shortened.
US 2013/0324846 A1 discloses a device and a method for optical pathology. In the method, an optical examination of the tissue is conducted in vivo. To this end, the tissue is first dyed with a fluorescent dye. Then, with the aid of confocal imaging, fluorescence images are obtained on a cellular level and displayed on a monitor. With reference to the images shown, a pathology diagnosis of the tissue is conducted. This monitor may be disposed in a room other than the operating room. An endoscope or a hand-guided microfiber probe may be used to supply the radiation exciting the fluorescence to the tissues to be examined and to record the fluorescence radiation emitting from the tissue. In addition, the device comprises a CCD camera or a CMOS camera by means of which a macroscopic overview of the tissue area in question may be obtained.
Using the devices described in the prior art, a remote pathology diagnosis is possible without the tissue needing to be transported to a pathology laboratory. The pathology diagnosis may then be forwarded to the treating surgeon via a telephone line or a data connection and a display located in the operating room.
With reference to the prior art described above, the object of the present invention is to provide an advantageous surgical assistance system.